


Drunk

by Sirius_rock_216



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Conversations, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_rock_216/pseuds/Sirius_rock_216
Summary: Karasuma phải đưa một Irina đang say rượu về nhà, và những mẩu trò chuyện nhảm nhí giữa hai người.





	Drunk

Karasuma không phải loại người hay hối hận về những quyết định của mình. Nhưng giờ đây, anh đang thật sự, thật sự hối hận vì đã nhận lời đi uống rượu cùng Irina Jelavic.  
Từ sau lần đụng độ với tên sát thủ Tử Thần, Karasuma đã quyết định sẽ thoải mái với người đồng nghiệp của mình hơn. Vì vậy mà khi Irina rủ anh đi uống rượu để “thay đổi không khí làm việc”, anh đã nhận lời trong sự ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ của đương sự.  
Và Karasuma đang tự rủa mình tơi tả vì một phút mềm lòng ấy, để rồi giờ đây anh phải chịu đựng một Irina say ngật ngừ đang dính chặt lấy anh, hơi rượu phả vào mặt anh mỗi khi cô lảm nhảm.  
“Tôi đã bảo cô đừng uống nhiều đến thế rồi.” Karasuma cằn nhằn. Anh không thể chịu nổi những kẻ lộn xộn không biết kiểm soát bản thân.  
Đáp lại thái độ của anh, Irina nở nụ cười mơ màng không thể nhầm lẫn của một người đang say mèm.  
“Uống rượu mà không say thì còn gì thú vị nữa hả ngài-nghiêm-túc? Anh cũng nên thử cảm giác uống đến say mèm một lần đi, có lẽ cuộc đời anh sẽ bớt nhạt nhẽo hơn một tí đấy.”  
“Ít nhất tôi không hành hạ lá gan của mình.” Karasuma cứng rắn đáp lại, hoàn toàn không bị thuyết phục bởi lí lẽ ngớ ngẩn của cô đồng nghiệp. “Và tại sao cô có thể uống say như thế khi đi uống cùng đàn ông vậy? Tôi đã mong sát thủ chuyên nghiệp như cô phải có ý thức tự bảo vệ mình hơn.”  
“Tất nhiên tôi sẽ không để mình say khi tiếp cận mục tiêu.” Vừa nói, cô vừa ôm cổ Karasuma, thì thầm vào tai anh bằng chất giọng ngọt ngào thường lệ. “Nhưng nếu là anh Karasuma đây thì dù anh có làm gì tôi cũng không phiền đâu mà.”  
Karasuma đã quen với thái độ cợt nhả của cô đến mức thậm chí còn chả buồn bực dọc. Anh dứt khoát gỡ tay cô ra.  
“Nói linh tinh vậy là đủ rồi đấy.” Vừa nói, anh vừa đỡ cô đứng dậy. “Về thôi. Sáng mai tôi còn có tiết.”  
“Nhưng anh phải cõng tôi về cơ, tôi không tự đi được đâu.” Cô nói bằng chất giọng nũng nịu đặc trưng mỗi khi muốn gây sự chú ý với đàn ông, mà trong khoảng thời gian gần đây, chủ yếu là với anh.  
Karasuma vốn đã định gạt phắt đòi hỏi táo tợn của cô. Từ quán rượu này về nhà Irina đủ gần để đi bộ, và vẫn còn có thể tán tỉnh chọc ghẹo anh như vậy chứng tỏ cô cũng chưa say đến mức không đi được. Nhưng khi nhìn thân hình mềm oặt của cô tựa vào anh, Karasuma nhận ra anh cũng không thể để cô tự đi về nhà được. Karasuma đã thử dìu cô về, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nhận ra chênh lệch chiều cao quá lớn giữa hai người khiến anh gần như nhấc bổng cô khỏi mặt đất – và lạy chúa, thế quái nào cô ta lại nhẹ đến thế. Cuối cùng, dù không muốn Irina nghĩ rằng anh sẽ dễ dàng chiều theo những yêu sách vô lí của cô, Karasuma cũng không còn cách nào khác ngoài cõng cô về.

***

Dù biết gần đây Karasuma đã dễ dãi với cô hơn, Irina vẫn không ngờ rằng người đàn ông mà cô không tài nào quyến rũ nổi bấy lâu này lại thật sự chịu cõng cô về, thậm chí còn chu đáo cho cô mượn áo khoác của mình vì “Thế quái nào mà cô lại ăn mặc phong phanh như thế trong thời tiết này”. Đã lâu rồi cô mới thấy vui đến thế.  
“Dù có cục mịch thì anh vẫn có nét dễ thương nhỉ.” Irina cười khúc khích. “Tôi phải đi uống rượu với anh nhiều hơn để được cõng thôi.”  
Dù không thấy mặt Karasuma, cô vẫn có thể thấy nghe được sự cấm cẳn trong giọng anh.  
“Đừng có dùng “dễ thương” để miêu tả đàn ông. Và nếu lần sau cô còn say xỉn như thế tôi sẽ mặc kệ cô.”  
Irina biết anh sẽ không bao giờ làm như thế. Dù có là một tên cục mịch, thì anh ta vẫn không phải là loại người sẽ bỏ mặc một cô gái đang say xỉn – lí do chủ yếu cô cố tình uống nhiều đến vậy. Nhưng cô vẫn muốn trêu anh một chút.  
“Anh lạnh lùng quá đi, Karasuma. Chính vì cái thái độ đó mà anh không có bạn gái đấy.” Vừa nói, cô vừa nhéo nhẹ má anh. “Phí cả cái khuôn mặt đẹp trai này.”  
Như thường lệ, Karasuma kéo tay cô ra, giọng không hề bộc lộ chút nao núng.  
“Sao cô biết tôi không có bạn gái?”  
“Dễ hiểu mà. Nếu anh mà có thì tôi đã bị cô ta gọi ra dằn mặt từ lâu rồi.” Irina nói, không hề che giấu sự tự tin của mình. Cô hoàn toàn tin rằng mình đủ sức làm mối đe dọa đối với bất kì cô gái nào có tình cảm với Karasuma.  
Không buồn phản bác lại sự tự tin của Irina, Karasuma bình thản trả lời.  
“Không có nghĩa là trước khi làm nhiệm vụ này tôi chưa từng hẹn hò.”  
Giờ thì Irina bắt đầu ngạc nhiên thật sự.  
“Anh đang nói với tôi là thật sự có cô nào cạnh tranh nổi với tình yêu công việc của anh hả?”  
Karasuma hừ giọng, dường như thái độ khích bác của cô đã tác động đến anh đôi chút.  
“Chỉ vì tôi đủ chuyên nghiệp để tách biệt đời tư với công việc không có nghĩa là tôi không có đời tư.”  
Irina đã nghe những bài thuyết giảng về sự chuyên nghiệp của Karasuma nhiều đến mức hiểu rằng sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu nếu tranh cãi với anh về chuyện đó. Vả lại, so với chuyện vặt vãnh ấy, cô hứng thú hơn với chuyện tình cảm của Karasuma – thứ mà cô đã tưởng cả mấy kiếp nữa cũng sẽ không được nghe kể vì cái sự “chuyên nghiệp” cố chấp của anh. Nếu biết về những cô bạn gái của Karasuma, có lẽ cô sẽ có chút manh mối về cách theo đuổi anh hiệu quả hơn.  
“Tôi vẫn thấy chuyện anh yêu đương hẹn hò nó quái quái thế nào ấy.” Irina thận trọng, cố không để sự tò mò thể hiện quá lộ liễu. “Ít nhất anh cũng phải kể về mấy cô bạn gái của anh chứ, để tôi biết là anh không bịa chuyện.”  
Karasuma nói với vẻ thờ ơ.  
“Tôi chẳng việc gì phải làm mọi cách để cho cô tin. Đó không phải là loại chuyện tôi muốn kể với cô.”  
Nhiều lúc Irina không hiểu nổi tại sao cái tên cục mịch này lại phải cố chấp với cả những chuyện nhỏ nhặt như thế.  
“Thôi nào, kể tôi nghe chút có mất gì đâu mà.” Nhớ đến cuộc nói chuyện trước đây với lũ học sinh lớp 3E, cô chêm vào. “Anh thích mẫu phụ nữ cơ bắp như vận động viên thể hình đúng không? Cứ nói ra đi đừng ngại, tôi hứa sẽ không phán xét gu thẩm mỹ của anh đâu.”  
“Tôi không biết cô đào đâu ra cái ý tưởng đó, nhưng không có chuyện đó đâu.” Rõ ràng Karasuma không hề động lòng một chút nào hết. “Và cái kế khích tướng vớ vẩn của còn khuya mới có tác dụng với tôi.”  
Thái độ cương quyết của Karasuma khiến Irina bĩu môi. Nhưng dù sao thì, không biết bỏ cuộc chính là ưu điểm lớn nhất của cô mà.  
“Gì chứ? À, hay là vì anh toàn bị người ta đá nên mới không muốn kể đúng không? Tôi biết mà. Kiểu gì các cô ấy chả chán ngấy cái sự cuồng công việc của anh.”  
Irina đã mong chờ một câu phản bác nào đó, nhưng Karasuma im lặng lâu đến mức cô phải là người lên tiếng trước.  
“Này, anh không trả lời tức là tôi đoán đúng thật à?” Cô thậm chí còn không thèm giấu giọng điệu cười cợt của mình. “Buồn ghê ha, quả nhiên đàn ông tốt thì đường tình duyên lại hay trắc trở nhỉ.”  
“Nghe giọng cô chẳng có chút nào là chia buồn cả.” Karasuma hừ giọng. “Cô có vẻ thích thú với chuyện tình cảm thất bại của tôi quá nhỉ.”  
Irina cũng không hiểu tại sao cô lại hứng thú muốn biết về chuyện tình cảm thất-bại-thảm-hại của người đàn ông mà cô yêu đến thế. Nhưng cô không thể phủ nhận rằng Karasuma nói đúng: cô đang thực sự thích thú với chuyện này.  
“Đừng nghĩ xấu về tôi thế chứ. Tôi thật lòng thông cảm với anh mà.” Tất nhiên Irina thừa biết là giọng cô chả có chút “thông cảm” nào hết, nhưng cô cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm. “Này, kể cho tôi nghe về mấy chuyện tình ấy đi mà, tôi hứa sẽ an ủi anh thật chu đáo.”  
Rõ ràng là Karasuma không hề bị thuyết phục chút nào. Anh đổi giọng nghiêm túc.  
“Nếu cô chỉ muốn biết để thỏa mãn trí tò mò, thì làm ơn thôi đi. Còn nếu vì động cơ nào khác, thì tôi lại càng không muốn kể cho cô.”  
Suýt nữa Irina đã hỏi lại Karasuma có ý gì, nhưng có gì đó trong giọng nói của anh khiến cô đột nhiên hiểu ra. Do tò mò và phấn khởi quá mức, Irina đã quên mất rằng sẽ thật một người đàn ông tử tế sẽ coi việc kể về những mối tình quá khứ với một cô gái đang yêu mình là một sự khiếm nhã. Nhưng cô vốn không nghĩ rằng, Karasuma là loại người đủ tinh ý để nghĩ đến những chuyện như thế. Có lúc cô còn tưởng như anh ta không hề để tâm đến chuyện cô đang yêu và theo đuổi anh. Nhưng hóa ra, Karasuma cũng không hoàn toàn là một tên cục mịch vô tâm như cô tưởng. Đây là lần đầu tiên Irina không hề thấy phiền lòng khi Karasuma từ chối yêu cầu của cô.

***

Irina im lặng lâu đến mức Karasuma tưởng cô đã ngủ rồi, và anh sẽ được yên ổn cho đến khi về nhà cô. Ngay lúc đang đinh ninh như thế, đột nhiên anh giật bắn khi cảm nhận được bờ môi Irina trên gáy mình. Sự tiếp xúc vừa đủ lâu để anh cảm nhận được sự ấm áp của môi cô cùng hơi thở nóng rẫy phả vào cổ anh tương phản với thời tiết lạnh giá, cùng cảm giác mềm mại và ẩm ướt lưu lại trên da anh. Karasuma tưởng như vừa có một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng anh.  
Vậy mà Karasuma cứ nghĩ mình đã hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với những chiêu trò quyến rũ của Irina. Và anh cũng không nghĩ Irina lại đi xa đến thế với những trò đùa lả lơi của cô. Anh quyết định mình không thể phớt lờ như mọi khi được nữa.  
“Như vậy là quấy rối đấy.” Karasuma nói bằng giọng điệu nghiêm khắc nhất mình có thể trưng ra. Anh không muốn Irina biết trò đùa của cô đã tác động được đến mình.  
“Cứ coi như tại tôi đang say đi.” Cô cười cợt. Cố gắng nói lí lẽ với Irina đúng là tuyệt vọng chỉ sau cố gắng ám sát con bạch tuộc kia.  
“Cô chẳng say đến mức tôi có thể chấp nhận loại hành vi như thế đâu.” Karasuma quyết không nhân nhượng. “Đừng có lặp lại một lần nữa, tôi nghiêm túc đấy.”  
“Được rồi, được rồi mà.” Irina ngân nga, rõ là chẳng hề để câu cảnh cáo của anh vào tai. “Vì gáy của anh ở ngay trước mắt nên tôi không kiềm được thôi mà.”  
Karasuma thậm chí còn không hiểu nổi tại sao anh lại cố gắng nói chuyện nghiêm túc với cô.  
“Nhiều lúc tôi thật sự không thể chịu nổi cô, Irina-san.” Anh cảm thán trong bất lực.  
“Tôi là một quý cô hoàn hảo nhé. Chuyện anh là một tên cục mịch vô tâm không biết cách cư xử với phụ nữ đâu phải lỗi của tôi.” Irina nói, không hề có chút áy náy nào. Trong lúc Karasuma còn chưa nghĩ ra câu đáp trả nào cho thích đáng, thì cô lại đổi giọng ngọt nhạt.  
“Mà này, anh đừng dùng kính ngữ nữa. Cứ gọi Irina là được rồi.”  
“Người Nhật chúng tôi không dễ dãi với cách xưng hô như các cô đâu. Và gọi đồng nghiệp bằng tên trống không là cực kì thiếu chuyên nghiệp.” Karasuma thở dài. Ai đó thật sự cần dạy cô gái này về ranh giới của các mối quan hệ.  
“Chuyên nghiệp, chuyên nghiệp. Thế quái nào mà anh có thể cố chấp với mấy cái ranh giới chuyên nghiệp đến thế nhỉ?” Dù không nhìn thấy, Karasuma cũng có thể hình dung ra cô đang bĩu môi. “Với lại chúng ta thân thiết hơn đồng nghiệp bình thường mà đúng không? Chúng ta đi uống rượu với nhau này, kể về đời tư cho nhau nghe này. Như vậy cũng đủ thân để gọi nhau bằng tên chứ.”  
Sẽ là nói dối nếu Karasuma không thừa nhận rằng cô nói đúng. Bất chấp những trò tán tỉnh lộ liễu, thái độ bỡn cợt không phù hợp với một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, hay thậm chí là những lúc cô trở nên phiền nhiễu khủng khiếp như bây giờ, anh vẫn thật lòng quý mến Irina. Nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là anh sẽ cho qua lối hành xử thiếu nguyên tắc của cô.  
“Chỉ có cô nghĩ thế thôi.” Anh nói một cách thờ ơ.  
“Đồ xấu tính!” Irina đấm nhẹ vào vai anh, mè nheo. “Uổng công tôi quan tâm anh đến thế.”  
Karasuma thấy lòng kiên nhẫn của mình đang vơi đi từng chút một. Anh thở hắt ra mệt mỏi.  
“Chừng nào cô mới chịu thôi đây? Tôi thấy nhức đầu rồi đấy!”  
“Thô lỗ quá đi, anh phải thấy vinh hạnh khi được nói chuyện với một quý cô xinh đẹp như tôi chứ.” Rồi Irina đột nhiên đổi giọng bông lơn. “Nhưng nếu anh cần yên tĩnh đến thế thì có thể mua sự im lặng của tôi với giá 5000 đô một tháng.”  
“Tôi sẽ đưa cô 10.000 đô ngay bây giờ nếu cô để yên cho tôi từ giờ đến hết ngày hôm sau.” Dù biết rằng Irina đang đùa, nhưng nếu số tiền đó thật sự mua được sự yên ổn cho anh trong vài chục tiếng đồng hồ, Karasuma sẵn sàng trả cho cô.  
Suýt chút nữa thì Irina đã tuột khỏi vai anh vì ngạc nhiên.  
“Tôi biết lương bộ quốc phòng rất khá, nhưng anh thật sự có nhiều tiền để vung qua cửa sổ đến thế hả?”  
“Không. Nhưng tôi cần một ngày yên bình không bị cô quấy rối.”  
“Thôi nào. Anh thích tôi nhiều hơn như thế mà.” Karasuma không biết cô chỉ đang tán tỉnh hay là thật lòng tin như vậy, nhưng anh biết cô nói đúng. Dù vậy, anh không có ý định thừa nhận điều đó. Thay vào đó, anh nói gỏn lọn.  
“Giữ chặt vào, tôi không muốn làm rớt cô đâu.”  
Vừa ôm chặt cổ anh hơn, Irina vừa liên tục mè nheo.  
“Này, gọi tôi là Irina đi mà.” Karasuma thật sự ngạc nhiên vì khả năng cố chấp với những chuyện nhỏ nhặt của cô gái này. Giờ thì sức chịu đựng của anh thật sự đã đến cực hạn.  
“Nếu tôi gọi thì cô sẽ ngưng quấy rối tôi chứ?” Karasuma không thường dễ dàng nhân nhượng, nhưng có những giây phút đen tối trong cuộc đời mà con người không thể không đầu hàng.  
Dù vậy, cuộc đời vẫn chứng tỏ là nó không dễ dàng tha cho anh như thế. Sau một lúc im lặng vờ như suy nghĩ, Irina cười toe toét.  
“Không. Đằng nào thì anh cũng sẽ không chịu gọi.”  
Karasuma bắt đầu tin rằng Irina được sinh ra trên cõi đời này chỉ để thử thách khả năng chịu đựng của anh.

***

Trêu chọc Karasuma thật sự rất vui.  
Có lẽ suy cho cùng thì lũ nhóc lớp 3E cũng nói đúng. Dù là một sát thủ với cả tấn kinh nghiệm quyến rũ đàn ông, thì bản chất Irina vẫn rất trẻ con. Vậy nên đối với cô, vẻ mặt bực dọc của Karasuma khi bị cô trêu chọc thật đáng yêu không tả được.  
Ý nghĩ vui vẻ ấy theo cô về đến tận nhà, khi Karasuma đã thả cô trước cửa. Irina nói nửa đùa nửa thật.  
“Cảm ơn nhé. Dù có nói gì thì anh Karasuma vẫn là người đàn ông tốt nhỉ.”  
“Từ miệng cô thì câu đó nghe chẳng có chút chân thành nào hết.” Karasuma nheo mắt.  
“Gì chứ?” Irina vờ giận dỗi. “Anh nên vui vì được một người phụ nữ tuyệt vời như tôi công nhận mới phải.”  
“Cô là người phụ nữ phiền phức nhất tôi từng gặp, và không có bất cứ điều gì cô làm tối nay khiến tôi thay đổi ý kiến về chuyện đó cả.”  
Irina bĩu môi vờ như hờn dỗi, dù thật sự cô cũng đã quá quen với thái độ ấy của Karasuma. Nhưng khi anh vừa dợm bước định quay đi, một ý nghĩ nghịch ngợm cuối cùng chợt nảy lên trong cô. Cô nắm cổ áo anh kéo xuống, và trước khi Karasuma kịp phản ứng, cô nhanh chóng hôn lên má anh.  
“Xem như lời cảm ơn vì đã đưa tôi về.” Irina mỉm cười quyến rũ. Cô quan sát Karasuma, chờ đợi một tràng giáo huấn về quy tắc ứng xử, hay ít nhất cũng là cái cau mày khó chịu của anh. Nhưng vẻ mặt Karasuma lúc này lại chỉ là sự ngạc nhiên đơn thuần. Dường như anh bị choáng đến mức còn chưa biết phải phản ứng thế nào.  
Trong một thoáng, Irina đã ước gì cô có máy ảnh để chụp lại cái biểu cảm vô giá ấy.  
Sau khi nói tạm biệt, cô liền đóng cửa lại, để mặc Karasuma vẫn đứng sững ở đó. Thái độ ngoài mong đợi của Karasuma khiến cô bỗng thấy khấp khởi.  
Có lẽ, theo đuổi tên cục mịch này cũng không đến mức vô vọng như cô nghĩ.


End file.
